l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Caim (WEContact)
Summary Fluff Description Caim is a tall woman at about 5'8". She's pretty, but her beauty is hard and sharp, what with her haughty expression, dark eyes, and high, exotic cheeks. Her dress is similarly exotic and dangerous: She wears a suit of cleverly crafted piecemeal armor that combines plates and scale armor to maximize both mobility and coverage and minimize weight. She wears a tall shield on her back, over her bag, but she carries no sword or axe. Instead, at her hip she carries a jutte, an iron baton about 20" long with a tine near the base, useful as a handle or a guard. Background Caim is an exile of the Letheon Liberation Front, sent out of Ea before her kingdom fell to the invading army of illithid thralls. She was a proud, though low-ranking, member of the Letheon military, part of its internal police. BE CONTINUED Hooks Kicker Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 13 (Class 9 + Con 4) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Battlemind|Fighter +1 Fort, +1 Will Combat Challenge (Hybrid): Every time you attack an enemy with your fighter powers or your fighter paragon path powers, whether the attack hits or misses, you can choose to mark that target. The mark lasts until the end of your next turn. While a target is marked, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls if its attack doesn’t include you as a target. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. In addition, you gain the Combat Challenge power. Psionic Defense (Hybrid): This class feature functions as the battlemind class feature, except that you must choose either blurred step or mind spike. Three powers—battlemind’s demand, blurred step, and mind spike—help you maintain tactical superiority in combat. You can use these psionic powers to demand your enemies’ attention, follow them if they try to avoid you, and punish them if they attack your allies. Psionic Augmentation (Hybrid): If only one of your classes has Psionic Augmentation, you use the rules for choosing powers as detailed in "Creating a Hybrid Character" above, except that you follow different rules for choosing encounter attack powers. *At 1st level, you choose either the hybrid power point option (see below) or a 1st-level encounter attack power from the class that includes such powers. You start with no power points unless you either choose the hybrid power point option or gain them from a source other than your classes. **Hybrid Power Point Option: When you choose the hybrid power point option, you gain a number of power points based on the levels of the augmentable at-will attack powers that you have. To determine your power point total, consult the table for how many power points each of the powers is worth, and then add those points together. (Table omitted: L1-10 powers are worth 2 PP, L11-20 powers are worth 4 PP, L21-30 powers are worth 6 PP.) *At 3rd level, whether you gain an encounter attack power or power points is determined by your choice at 1st level. **If you chose to gain an encounter attack power at 1st level, you gain the hybrid power point option at 3rd level and can swap your augmentable 1st-level at-will attack power for a new augmentable at-will attack power of 3rd level or lower. **If you chose the hybrid power point option at 1st level, at 3rd level you must choose a 3rd-level encounter attack power from your class that includes such powers. *At 7th level, you choose one of the following options, regardless of what you chose before. **You gain a 7th-level encounter attack power from your class that includes such powers. **You gain an augmentable 7th-level at-will attack power, and your power point total increases accordingly. Racial Features Temperavir (Half-Elf) Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma or Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven, choice of one other Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight Dual Heritage: You can take feats that have either elf or human as a prerequisite (as well as those specifically for half-elves), as long as you meet any other requirements. Group Diplomacy: You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks. Dilettante: At 1st level, you choose a 1st-level at-will attack power from a class different from yours. You can use that power as an encounter power. Skills Languages Allarian, Eladrin, Draconic Feats Weapon Proficiency (Singing Stick) Background Recent Life - Mercenary Work: +2 Athletics Theme Guardian Starting Feature: Guardian's Counter (Guardian Attack Power) Equipment Weight Carried: 64 lbs Tracking Treasure Magic Items: *N/A Wealth: + 100 gp starting gold - 100 gp starting equipment (Singing Stick, Scale Armor, Heavy Shield, Javelin) ----------------------- 0 gp XP Links to XP awards Changes Wishlist By Slot: Weapon: L2 +1 Staggering Singing Stick Armor: L2 +1 Dwarven Scale Armor Neck: L4 +1 Cloak of Distortion Hands: L10 Strikebacks Head: L5 Stag Helm Waist: L10 Diamond Cincture Feet: L2 Acrobat Boots Arms: L1 Fighting Heavy Shield Misc: L9 Backlash Tattoo, By Level: L1 Fighting Heavy Shield L2 +1 Staggering Singing Stick > +1 Dwarven Scale Armor > Acrobat Boots L5 Stag Helm L7 +2 Staggering Singing Stick > +2 Dwarven Drakescale Armor L9 Backlash Tattoo L10 Strikebacks > L10 Diamond Cincture Category: L4W